breakingdawnwikixfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen
Jacob Black imprints on Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, upon birth in Book 2 of ''Breaking Dawn''. As part of the imprinting, Jacob will only be a brother figure to Renesmee until she comes of age, by which time she may develop romantic feelings for him, and vice versa. In the films, Jacob is portrayed by Taylor Lautner and Renesmee will be portrayed by Mackenzie Foy. History ]] Jacob Black Quileute shape-shifter Jacob Black was born and grew up in La Push. After his mother died in a car accident and his sisters moved away, he became his father's only family. He was human for 16 years, up until he first phased and became part of a pack of "werewolves". He originally in love with Renesmee's mother, Bella, and attempted unsuccessfully to win her over from her steady vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen. At the end of the novel ''Eclipse, he convinced Bella to admit her true feelings for him, but she still chose Edward in the end and broke Jacob's heart by agreeing to marry him. He ran away from home after receiving their wedding invitation, and tried to escape his pain by living as a wolf. His pain over her rejection only ended when he met Renesmee, imprinting on her and finding his true match. Renesmee Cullen Half-human half-vampire hybrid Renesmee Cullen was conceived during Bella and Edward's honeymoon on Isle Esme. While Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, she and Jacob felt incredibly drawn to each other and neither one of them knew the reason for this bizarre attraction. In truth, Jacob was drawn to the unborn Renesmee, and vice versa. ''Breaking Dawn'' Pre-birth Jacob believes Bella was turned after hearing that she and Edward had returned from their honeymoon and demands the pack attack the Cullens. Sam refuses to do so, and Jacob goes on a solo mission, leaving his own home in the process. He finds out that she is pregnant, and sees that she is bruised where her child has kicked. He talks with Edward, who doesn't want the baby because it is killing Bella, but cannot do anything because Rosalie guards Bella, upon Bella's request. Rosalie's choice also influences Emmett, Esme and Carlisle and so Edward cannot force Bella to have an abortion. Jacob informs Sam of Bella's pregnancy. The pack plan on killing Bella and the baby because they see the unborn baby as a threat, which is however protected by the Cullens. Jacob still loves Bella, and rebels against Sam's authority as Alpha. He embraces his Alpha heritage and breaks away from the pack. Seth and Leah Clearwater join him patrolling the Cullens' territory, and preventing Sam's pack from attacking. While guarding the Cullen house, Jacob would visit Bella daily, feeling incredibly drawn to her and vice versa, but never knew that he was actually drawn to her baby. A few days later, Edward hears the baby's mind for the first time, and he begins to love her as it already loves Bella, leaving Jacob feeling betrayed. Edward hears this and gives the keys of his Aston Martin Vanquish to Jacob, so that Jacob might get away from them. Jacob desperately drives out to look for his soul mate, someone who he may imprint on, so that he would forget his love for Bella. His search ends up fruitless. Jacob comes back and learns that the baby is now trying not to hurt Bella. Edward asks Jacob, as heir to the chief, Ephraim Black, for permission to change her into a vampire after the birth of the child. Feeling empty inside, Jacob agrees. After birth Renesmee was born one day earlier than expected, and Bella went into a horrifically painful labor while the baby tried to tear it's way free as the placenta had detached and she was suffocating. Jacob performed CPR while Edward delivered the baby and then injected her body with venom. Jacob was furious, believing that Bella had died giving birth, and went downstairs to destroy "the monster" that killed her. But the moment he set eyes on Renesmee, he imprint on her. Jacob describes it as losing connections to everything else, and the connection to Renesmee was the only one that mattered now. This cured him of his heartbreak over Bella. When Bella woke up two days later, now a vampire, she went hunting with Edward. Upon returning from her first hunt, she found Jacob outside the house as a test whether she was ready to see her child. She called it ridiculous, passing it, then, indoors, and very cautiously, she was finally able to see her daughter, finding out that Jacob had imprinted on her. Returning the baby to Rosalie, she stalked Jacob across the Cullen's lawn threatening him to stay away from Renesmee, and lunging for his throat after she found out that he had nicknamed the baby "Nessie." Seth jumped in the way, breaking his shoulder and collar bone. The Cullens prepared to leave Forks to avoid Charlie, Bella's father. Jacob, however, did not want to be away from Renesmee and went to visit him in the morning. He phased into a werewolf in front of him to reveal that the world was not what he thought it was, telling him that Bella was sick and changed "a little" to get better, without revealing that his daughter had become a vampire. He also told him that if he could deal with the weird and pretend that things were normal, then Bella would be able to stay for a while longer. After telling him all of it, he informed him that Bella and Edward were adopting Renesmee. Charlie requested to be told as little as possible about the supernatural so that he may be able to deal with it. Charlie wished to see Bella, but Jacob insisted to tell them everything first to give them a head start. Bella did not like what Jacob had done and required full report. After telling her everything and Charlie's request, she finally relieved, though still anxious about her self-control. After a long day without hurting Charlie, Bella felt amazed at her control and was thankful to Jacob. The Volturi Over the next three months, Jacob visits the Cullens daily to play with Nessie. Even though Bella and Edward knew that his imprinting on their daughter was involuntary, they still feel annoyed by it all. But what bothers them more is Renesmee's rapidly growing state, which Jacob hides behind his smiles. In early winter, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee go hunting, and Bella catches sight of Irina from the Denali Coven. She mistakes Renesmee for an immortal child and reports to the Volturi. The Cullens then decide to collect as many vampire friends as possible to help them witness that Renesmee is not a full-vampire child and avoid the Volturi's slaughter. But Alice and Jasper go on a secret mission of their own without as much as a goodbye to their family. Jacob feels anxious with each addition of human-feeding vampire, but does not express it as he knows the purpose they play in saving Renesmee and their families. Bella has lawyer J. Jenks create fake ID's and documents for Renesmee and Jacob, hoping that they would be able to escape the Volturi and start a new life somewhere in Rio where they might run into Jasper and Alice. Knowing he will do anything to protect her, she finally learns to accept their relationship wholeheartedly. On Christmas Day, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob visit Charlie to celebrate the holiday. Jacob has braided a bracelet to Renesmee, which is the Quileute version of a promise ring. Edward is annoyed by his gift, but Bella copes. During the trial of the Volturi, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob share a tearful goodbye. Edward calls Jacob his "son," proving that he too has accepted him. The trial ends peacefully by the testimony of Nahuel, another hybrid, and everyone was allowed to return to their peaceful lives. After hearing from Nahuel that Renesmee would be fully grown after seven years, Edward is impressed by Jacob for not having thought about her maturity even once. Bella remarks that he was in no hurry of her growing up. Although they suspect that he may have competition in the future, they hope it will not happen anytime soon. See also *Bella Swan and Edward Cullen *Bella Swan and Jacob Black *Olympic Coven *Quileute tribe *Imprinting